Geonosian Troubles
by purplewillowtrees
Summary: "Where are we going Skyguy?" Anakin turned to face her, his eyes filled with power and anger, a slight tinge red opening up into them as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the speeder behind him. "To find Obi Wan" Based of landing at point rain. Obi Wan is captured and is fighting to stay alive. Now Anakin has to find him, if he can.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

**Its Finally here! Based of one of my favourite Season 2 episodes of The Clone Wars: Landing at Point Rain. **

* * *

**Geonosian Troubles**

**Chapter 1**

Seeing all the explosions, flashes of light and troops falling to the ground dead was horrific, when they're your troops, the men who fight along side you, fight to their last breath for their generals. But he couldn't do anything about it. Not while he Obi-Wan Kenobi, general of the grand army of the Republic, Jedi Master and respected teacher was on the floor, unable to get up because he was injured, unable to stand without being in unimaginable pain. Around them the geonosian's were boxing them in, pushing each clone trooper back into the square and into a defensive circle. More flashes of light blinded Obi-Wan and explosions shattered his eardrums as he began to sense this would be their last stand, he pulled himself up of the dusty floor using the support of the crates that he sat against, and held in a scream as he pushed his body weight onto his now suspected broken leg, the pain shooting up through his spine.

"General Kenobi, you must rest" Cody stated over the battle that was increasingly becoming louder as the geonosian's came closer and closer.

"If I am to die, I would rather die fighting alongside my loyal troops and you Commander, than sitting down and waiting to be struck by a bomb," he said, still struggling to his feet and withdrawing his lightsaber from his belt. Another trooper fell as Obi-Wan ignited it, the blue crystal showing the fire in his eyes and yet the pain he felt as he stood, he sent a wave of the force to his broken leg to block the pain he was in. Then it began.

A large explosion ripped a large tank out of the way, spreading debris everywhere. From above geonosian's were flying everywhere, one carrying a trooper into the air whilst the trooper was screaming his head of. Obi-Wan began to run, slicing through each geonosian, each battle droid as he went, impaling them with his lightsaber as they came thick and fast. He headed for a tank and sliced his sabre through the floor, leaving a massive gap and letting it explode as soon as he had ran, the flames growing round them and blocking the droids way. Suddenly from behind a large tank opened fired.

"MOVE!" Obi-Wan called out to his troops nearest him as they dived aside, the blast pulverising the area they had been standing just seconds before. Cody lifted his head, his eyesight blurry from the smoke surrounding him like a blanket as he reached for his gun and shot at a droid who was coming straight for him. On the other side Obi-Wan struggled as he battled the droids and geonosian's, his injury making him slow and clumsy. Another explosion sent him flying to the floor, his face buried into the dusty ground, smoke encasing round him like a box as the battle became louder.

"General Kenobi" a voice sounded out through the endless amounts of smoke as Obi-Wan struggled to his feet.

"Cody where are you?" he shouted out through the smoke.

There was no answer. From behind him the sound of buzzing wings became more prominent and from out of nowhere through the smoke two geonosian's flew at him, giving him no time to react and destroy them. He felt their claws dig into his arms and lift him into the air, the wind blowing in his face. They came out of the smoke, where he saw the full extent of the battle, the fallen troops, the men who had fought so hard to keep each brother safe dead before him, the droids that kept coming and cries of pain that followed an explosion. It made him whimper in sadness and in pain.

"GENERAL!" A trooper shouted, firing up at the geonosian's who had their hold on him, digging their claws deeper into his flesh. Cody looked up and gestured to the troops to fire, the shots narrowly missing them, one shot hitting his broken leg making him cry out in pain. Obi-Wan felt a needle of some sort dig into his neck, the liquid running round his blood stream, the fire burning his heart. He watched as the troops continued to fire and his eyelids began to drop. He felt tired, very tired and as the geonosian's carried him through the battle he began to feel dizzy.

"Cody" he managed to say weakly before he passed out and saw no more.

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER! so mean. Write a review of what you think will happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**Chapter 2: Realization.**

Anakin decapitated the final geonosian, watching as the head tumbled to the floor and the blood spill across the dusty floor. Anakin watched as Ahsoka sliced through the geonosian's, watching as a grin etched onto her face as her lightsaber slashed across her chest defending herself from the lasers and using the force to push them away from her. 'I need to work on that' Anakin thought to himself as Ahsoka stuffed her lightsaber through a geonosian's chest with a great smile on her face. It had been a good days work, the wall had come down and he reckoned he had beaten Ahsoka on kills again by an absolute long shot. He looked back at Ahsoka who was just walking across the barren wasteland, talking with Rex when he felt it. It all happened in slow motion, the pulse through the force sent pain through his head, their bond shattered slightly as he felt him slip unconscious. But the continuous amounts of pain that flowed from him hit him in waves as his knees gave way suddenly and he fell to the ground, his head colliding with the sandy ground.

"MASTER" Ahsoka shouted, rushing to his side, watching his face contract with pain.

Rex gently lifted Anakin up, and Ahsoka brushed the dust of his robes.

"Master what happened?" Ahsoka asked, her face filled concern.

Anakin opened his eyes, they filled with pain again and he shouted out

"MASTER"

"General what is it?" Rex asked him, watching as he walked round.

"We need to get to the landing area immediately." Anakin motioned for some speeders to be brought over and pulled himself onto one, motioning Ahsoka and Rex onto the others, the clones climbed onto the tanks. The speeders took of, the dust spiralling behind them, the sun blaring into their eyes as they made their way to Obi Wan's position. Ahsoka looked towards her Master, the concentration on his face, the pain, and the worry that filled his expression filled her head as they drew outside the square set up by Obi Wan and his men.

"General Skywalker, Commander Tano are we glad to see you" Cody removed his helmet to reveal his battle worn face twisted with worry.

"Cody, where's General Kenobi?" Anakin asked immediately.

Cody began to wring his hands and looked nervous. His eyes filled with sadness and guilt, his eyes darting up to look up the sky, the clouds moving round effortlessly.

"Cody?" Anakin looked towards the Clone Commander, his war torn face glazed with what seemed like tears.

"He's gone"

"Gone Cody?"

"Gone"

Anakin's face turned confused, no it would take more than a small battle to get rid of his Master. No if he'd died he would have felt it through the force, his pain. But he didn't.

"Commander where did General Kenobi go?" Ahsoka asked, taking command over her Master's silence.

"They took him."

Ahsoka was even more confused than ever, who had taken him, the force, the droids, the geonosian's?

"They did. The geonosian's. He was injured, he suspected his leg was broken but he still fought. We were distracted and there were explosions everywhere and it separated us. They grabbed him, took him into the air. We tried to stop them but we couldn't. The last thing I heard him say was 'Cody'"

Ahsoka's face became shocked, they had taken him. The great Obi Wan Kenobi had been taken by geonosian's.

"Master, master did you hear that" Ahsoka asked, Anakin still silent and blank.

Ahsoka sighed and shook her master, watching as his head lolled a little bit and his face light up with anger.

"I'LL KILL THEM IF THEY'VE DONE ANYTHING TO HIM" Anakin shouted out, startling the clones nearest them.

"Master, this isn't helping him, snap out of it" Ahsoka moved over and smacked him continuously across the face, watching as a red weld began to appear on his cheeks.

"Your right Ahsoka, lets go" Anakin said suddenly, pulling himself onto a speeder again and putting a pair of goggles over his eyes.

"Where are we going Skyguy?"

Anakin turned to face her, his eyes filled with power and anger, a slight tinge red opening up into them as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the speeder behind him.

"To find Obi Wan"


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

**Soz for such a long update time. i've been updating some of my other stories and getting more ideas. hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Darkness**

The first thing he thought to himself was pain. Pain beyond imagination as he fought to open his eyes and see the world around him. But as he opened his eyes he wished he hadn't. All around him the world was bleak, each corner of the room he was in was dark. The floor was cold and dusty; the windows let no light in to entice him towards light. He tried to stretch his neck, the aches running through his spine and as he tried to move his arms down he found they were chained to the wall, the chain dug into his wrist as he tried to move them and a slight amount of blood tipped from his hands.

He felt pain spread straight through his right leg, the bone slicing into his leg making a amount of blood pour from it and something stick from his robe. He turned his head to his arms where claw marks were visible through his robe; his shoulder armour was damaged and scratched from the fight and many areas of his robes were singed. He held in a scream, each pain he attempted to release into the force he found he couldn't. Where was he? The continuous sound of water dripping down in the cell he was held in filled his ears, the buzzes of geonosian wings echoed in every corner.

'Where are you Anakin' Obi Wan thought to himself helplessly.

The clicking sound of geonosian's talking came closer and closer towards his cell until the door creaked open to reveal and regal looking geonosian. His wings were large, the clothing he wore didn't restrict any movements and to his side he had geonosian guards and a protocol droid that looked similar to Anakin's droid but silver.

The geonosian began to talk to the droid who turned to face Obi Wan.

"His royal highness Archduke Poggle hopes you are…enjoying your stay" the droid said, Obi Wan watching as Poggle laughed at the Jedi.

"Oh, the accommodation is fantastic" Obi Wan spat, a little crimson coming from his mouth.

Poggle stopped laughing and flew over to Obi Wan, his face directly in front of his face, his ugly eyes, the green dirt from his eyes known as his iris swarmed round his head. Then he brought his hand from his side and smacked him across the face, the blow taking the air out of him. He felt a warm weld build in his cheek, a slight drip of blood sliding down his face.

Poggle clicked again and the geonosian guards moved from his side and unlocked his chains causing him to fall to the floor as his right leg gave way beneath him, his cry sounding round him. The geonosian guards lifted him up forcefully making him stand on his legs, he felt as his hands were bound using the electric binders and pushed forward making him fall flat on his face. They pulled him to his feet and forced him through the door. The darkness engulfed him as no light filled his heart; the moans of other prisoners filled his head as they passed each cell where no light entered anywhere. He heard people being tortured, their screams spinning round his head and echoing down the corridor.

A few clones sat in cells, each talking about different things, they turned their heads towards the sound of marching feet down the corridor to see a troop of geonosian's escorting someone down the hall.

"Hu, they must be desperate for that person not to escape eh boys," Fours said, curiously looking through the bars.

"Fours, what does the person look like?" a voice came from the shadows as Echo stepped out being supported by Flint, his arm carefully holding his brother up. Echo watched as Fours face went pale white and turned towards Echo.

"Echo, its General Kenobi" he whispered. Flint felt his face drop as the four troopers rushed towards the bars to see Obi Wan being dragged down the corridor, his leg stuck out at an odd angle.

A few geonosian's came towards the bars and hit them to deter them from watching. The royal looking geonosian turned round and clicked something to the guards who in turn opened up the bars and pushed them out of the cells, Echo cried out in pain as he put weight onto his ankle. They twisted and turned down the hallways, the echoing sound of other prisoners filled each of their ears as they came to a large room and were shoved inside.

"Well, well, well look what the cat brought in" a sinister voice sounded behind them as Ventress came from the shadows.

"Look what the Gundark brought in" Echo spat at the witch.

"That's no way to speak your capture especially seeing as I haven't killed you yet" she said bearing her teeth towards them.

She clicked her fingers and two droids came to here side.

"Go get the prisoner" she spat to the droids who moved from the room to a door behind her. The silence between them was just deadly. They were all afraid to make any noise at all whilst with this witch in the room. The doors opened up behind her and the two droids came back, pulling in a body form and dumping it in front of her, simply resting the body at he feet.

"Ah see how the mighty have fallen," Ventress said kicking at the lifeless form making it stir. Echo looked closely at the form beneath her feet and was shocked to see it was Obi Wan Kenobi.

"See how the mighty have fallen," she said bearing her teeth and looking down at the lifeless form of the Jedi Master.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Next chapter Torture (Flint is one of my own characters who if you are reading A Master Of The Force Series he will appear in the 2nd and 3rd so look out for him)**


	4. Chapter 4: Torture

**Authors notes: Hey guys, sorry for not posting this chapter for a while. I've been feeling under the weather for the past week i.e. not feeling very well, no appetite (omg scary stuff!) and just well yeah, so I haven't had time to post this. Also I just moved house and I still have no Internet so I am improvising with … ummm… posting this at school! :D (The teachers are probably fine with it!) Yeah the teachers will be so happy that I am spending my tutor time and last day of term doing something I love! Thanx everyone for all the favourites and the fantastic reviews, your really helping me, I really appreciate everything. **

**Purplewillowtrees xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Torture**

The chains held his arms to his chest as he continued to struggle against the bonds that held him. His leg ached as held it to his chest and breathed rugged breaths. Around him Ventress continuously walked round him, licking her lips every now and then, clipping him round the cheek occasionally drawing the crimson liquid from his cheeks.

"Seeing as you are here my dear Obi Wan let's have a bit of fun" Ventress bared her teeth at the Jedi Master, who in return let a frown crawl onto his face and pierce her gaze as she turned her back to him. She let him wait for two minutes feeling his gaze burn her back and hear him spit the ground at her feet. She suddenly lashed out, her black dress sweeping round her legs as she smacked her hand across his cheek with the back of her hand, the ring on her finger drawing blood from his cheek bone. She heard the clones cry out in shock, begging for her to stop and torture them instead, they watched as each blow brought crimson droplets from his face and drip to the floor. Ventress stopped and moved her face close to Obi Wan's, her breath drawing down his neck. She grabbed his face, not caring for the pain he felt and let her finger slip across the cut on his cheek taking a drop of blood from it and sliding it across her lips, licking her lips and smiling as she did it.

"There's going to be pain worse than that my dear," she whispered into his ear letting her tongue slip into his ear. Obi Wan's face twisted with disgust as she withdrew from him and let her hand slowly descend to his knee extending it out gently. She slowly slid her hand further down his leg, feeling each ragged area of his robe, the blood trickling onto her fingers. She let her hand rest upon the break and pushed down hard continuously, feeling his bone stick into her hand, the crimson blood caressing from the wound and his screams that light her heart. Each of his screams ripped through his throat as the pain ripped through his leg. Each ragged breath he took, each scream he made as she continued putting more and more weight onto the leg she embraced it, each plea from the clones to hurt them instead of him she rejected. She watched as his face turned a ghostly pale, each breath he took wheezed painfully through his chest, each twitch and movement he made in his leg made him grimace in pain.

"General are you ok?" Echo leaned towards him, the chains rustling round him and his face pale from watching and struggling with his own injury.

Obi Wan was still panting, feeling nothing of the force that could comfort him, could relieve his pain; it was as though it had abandoned him and left him to fight of this witch on his own. Each breath he took, as simple as the task was caused him to go into shock, each muscle twitch sent him biting back a scream as Ventress took the pressure of his leg and kicked it, the bone making a not so normal sound crack.

'Come on Anakin' Obi Wan thought to himself desperately, watching as Ventress stood up from her crouch and grinned towards him.

"How did that make you feel Obi Wan" She asked, her hands now covered inch by inch of his blood making him feeling quezy as she let it drip onto the floor beside her.

"Oh fantastic" he said sarcastically, spitting out more of the crimson blood at her feet.

"That wasn't very polite my dear. I expected better from you" she turned her back to him again, letting their eyes follow her round the room, each step she took echoing round the room.

"It was not meant to be polite" Obi Wan spat at her, letting a speck of blood land on the back of her dress.

"You'll pay for that," she growled at him spinning round fast. She grinned and turned her back to him, reaching for something that sat on a small table beside her.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Obi Wan said, watching as Ventress picked up the object.

"Your right to have a bad feeling about this my dear." Ventress said turning round to face him, in her hand there was a remote. She continued to grin at him, her teeth shining in whatever remnants of light there was in the room. She continuously fingered a black button that rested on the silvery remote. She let it rest onto the button and pressed it. Nothing happened. Ventress's face turned to confusion, as did Obi Wan and the clones. Then it struck him, the electricity surged through each inch of his veins, coursing through his blood. He felt a scream rip through his throat again as Ventress smirked at him watching as he squirmed and cried out in pain. The clones cried out for her to stop watching as their general felt each burn of electricity go through his bones. The currents hit his heart like heartburn but worse as the blackness engulfed him and he saw no more.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger again! so mean. next chapter i think i'm going to bring back Anakin (maybe!) keep reviewing**


	5. Chapter 5: Tracking Through The Storm

**Anakin**** cha****pter**** now!**

* * *

**C****hapter 5: Tracking through the storm. **

The speeders zoomed through the barren wasteland, kicking up the sand behind them as they went. The suns continuously bore down on them, the heat sucking the energy out of them.

"Master can we stop" Ahsoka pleaded from behind Anakin.

"We can't, we'll never reach Obi Wan in time" Anakin said, clenching his fists on the handles of the speeder.

Ahsoka leaned forward slightly and pushed down on the brake that Anakin had no hand on and causing the speeder to stop in a sudden bump.

"SNIPS! Why did you do that?" Anakin shouted at Ahsoka, watching as she took herself of the speeder and waved to Rex to come over.

"We need to rest Master, we're not machines," she said, pointing out into the desert.

"We need to get our bearings Skyguy, we don't know where we're heading,"

Anakin turned towards Ahsoka again and pointed towards the south of the wasteland.

"We are heading that way, that's where we'll find Obi Wan" Ahsoka turned to the south to see a huge factory looming in the distance, the geonosian's swarming round it and battle droids coming out every few minutes preparing for battle.

"You think Master Obi Wan is in there?" Ahsoka asked curiously continuing to look towards the death trap.

"Yes I do. I can sense it"

Ahsoka watched him flinch in pain again as the sun bore down on them. Then again. then again.

"Master what is it?"

Then she watched in horror as he collapsed to the floor, panting in what seemed like pain and closed his eyes. She watched, as he did nothing for a minute, just the sounds of beating wings and dust tapping across the desert filled her ears.

"General Skywalker, are you alright?" Rex asked standing alongside Ahsoka who watched his eyes slowly open and winced in pain to see his eyes filled with tears.

"They're torturing him, I saw a shadow and the force signature coming of her was familiar. We have to be careful." Anakin picked himself of the ground and brushed of the grains of sand that were stuck to his robe of. He watched as the suns slowly began to set, the red sky lighting his heart.

"Lets go"

Anakin pulled himself onto his speeder again and Ahsoka climbed on behind him, placing her hands on his chest to hold on as he sped of into the distance, Rex not too far behind.

* * *

Cody waited for the sign. Any sign that General Skywalker would return in one piece with his own General safe and sound. He watched as his troops geared up, preparing for another assault from the Separatists droids. He listened as the troopers practised their aim on dud droids, the sound of the wind coursing through his ears as the sand blew everywhere. A sudden beep brought him back and he went to answer it, hoping it would be General Skywalker telling him he had found Obi Wan. However this was a different call from what he had expected.

"Commander Cody here" he said speaking into the hologram.

"_Ah Commander, I hear your looking for someone, I am right?" _a sinister voice spoke from the other end, his shadow making Cody's blood run cold.

"Who are you?" he demanded to the shadow. He watched the shadow shift and move slowly towards the light. He saw a long dress first, the black swishing into view, the sabres clasped to the belt and the face. Her face terrified him, the pale complexion, the cold hard expression that now filled his dreams forever and the ice blue eyes.

"Ventress. What do you want?" he spat to her, watching her grin at him.

"_I have something you want," _she said, not giving any clue to what it was. But with a click of her finger a group of battle droids came to her side.

"_Get the prisoners,"_ she said shooing them away.

"_You may recognise some of these people,"_ she said with a smirk.

At that someone was flung to her feet, his helmet removed to show the identical face to his.

"ECHO!" he shouted to him, watching as his head lifted up.

"_Hello sir" _Echo said, wincing slightly.

"_That's not all"_

Another click brought three more troopers to her side, held by battle droids, the same as Echo now as he was brought to his feet.

"Flint, Fleet, Fours are you alright?" He asked, concern filling his thoughts.

"Yes sir, but…"

A quick hard slap from Ventress shut Fours up to silence.

"_Quiet I will tell him" _Ventress snapped at him, spitting into his face.

"_You may recognise this person too," _Ventress said, grinning at him.

Cody felt butterflies fill his stomach. 'Please don't be him, not him' Cody thought to himself desperately. But there was nothing he could do except watch. He watched as a body was flung at Ventress's feet, the leg was at an awkward angle, the armour battered and scratched. Blood covered his tunic and hair; his breathing was ragged and slow. Ventress kicked him over onto his back and Cody saw who it was.

"General Kenobi" Cody shouted out, hoping to wake him but no luck came his way.

"_I thought you would recognise him my dear"_ Ventress smirked and kicked him again, ignoring the protests made by the clones. She put her hand on his broken leg and grinned.

"You wouldn't dare" Cody stated to her.

"_Sir, she did it earlier. We know she will do it,"_ Flint said to him, receiving a punch from on of the droids in the stomach. Cody watched as she pushed down on his leg making Cody wince from watching it and his General wake up, crying in pain.

"_Your finally awake my dear"_ Ventress said, bearing her teeth at him and licking her lips.

"_No thanks to you"_ Obi Wan growled to her.

"_You have a visitor Kenobi"_ Ventress turned his shoulders so he faced Cody, their eyes connecting.

"Cody"

"Sir"

Ventress felt as though she would puke, watching their little 'family' reunion.

"This is lovely, truly it is, but we have some work to do. Don't we Kenobi"

Obi Wan whimpered in fear, something Cody had never seen before as she bent down to him and kissed him making Obi Wan squirm away in disgust.

"_Tell General Skywalker a message. I know he is coming so its only fair he gets a warning" _Ventress grinned again, removing her lightsaber from her belt.

"_Tell him, if he is coming prepare for his demise. He will watch his friends die one by one until he crumbles into hatred beyond my own"_ she grinned again and snapped her fingers. Two of the droids brought Fours over to her, dumping him on the floor by Obi Wan.

"_Starting with this one"_ She flicked her lightsaber on and before he had time to react Fours was on the floor. Dead. Cody watched, as his General seemed to squirm in pain as Fours died.

"_Feels horrible don't it. Feel his pain as he dies. You will get used to it"_ Ventress smirked again and smacked his face.

"_Tell him, come and face me or he dies,"_ Ventress pointed at Obi Wan, who in turn spat at her feet. She whipped round at that and punched him in the face making his head smack with the concrete floor and knocked himself out. Cody gasped at that, glaring into the witch's eyes.

"He has four hours"

Then the communications broke off.

* * *

After a few hours of riding they came to a halt. They were now closer to the factory than ever before and if they wanted to they could practically touch it. But they had stopped for a beep. Anakin pulled out his hologram communicator and clicked it on to be face by Cody.

"Commander how goes the battle?" Anakin asked him.

"_No battle sir. I had a call from … the enemy," _Cody stated, turning slightly paler than usual.

"What was the message?" Anakin asked, holding his breath.

He watched as another message came up, obviously from the call Cody had received just minutes before.

"_Tell General Skywalker a message. I know he is coming so its only fair he gets a warning"_

"_Tell him, if he is coming prepare for his demise. He will watch his friends die one by one until he crumbles into hatred beyond my own" _

"_Starting with this one" _Anakin watched Ventress flicked her blade into life and killed the clone that had been flung beside Obi Wan. He watched Obi Wan squirm in pain from the clone's death making him want to throw up.

"Feels horrible don't it. Feel his pain as he dies. You will get used to it" Ventress smirked and smacked Obi Wan across his face.

"_Tell him, come and face me or he dies," she pointed at Obi Wan, who in spat at her feet. _Anakin grinned at that. 'Take that you witch' he thought to himself gleefully._ She whipped round and punched him in the face making his head smack with the concrete floor and knocked himself out. _

"He has four hours"

The communication stopped and Anakin watched still gob smacked by the hologram.

"_She did worse sir"_ Cody said, taking advantage of the silence.

"I know there was someone here I recognised" Anakin said darkly, watching Ahsoka who was still in shock from watching Fours die and Obi Wan being slapped and rendered helpless on the floor. The repeat of Fours falling to the floor in slow motion continued to play in Ahsoka's head. His head smacking to the floor, the blood flowing from the wound, Obi Wan's face grimace from pain as he felt the clone die.

"Geonosis to Snips are you there" Anakin knocked Ahsoka's head with his hand causing her to come back from her daydream.

"Will Master Obi Wan be ok?" Ahsoka asked looking towards her master.

"He's tougher than he looks Ahsoka, he'll get out alive. And I will make sure of it" Anakin's eyes turned dark again as they looked towards the factory.

"Cody, prepare your men for another assault, we need a distraction so we can get General Kenobi and your men out of the factory alive" Anakin said suddenly.

"Yes sir. Cody out" Cody's hologram flickered off and Anakin began to look through a small rucksack on the back of his speeder.

"What are you thinking Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked, watching as he chucked things out of the sack and onto the floor.

"That we need some explosives"

"…What?" Ahsoka exclaimed watching as he brought out a few bombs from the sack.

"So we can blow up the factory Snips. Duh"

Anakin got onto the speeder again and Ahsoka climbed on after him.

"Rex your with us" Anakin said, not turning round to look at him.

"Yes sir"

* * *

**Every thing is better with explosives! Keep reading for next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: Enter The Danger

**Authors notes: ok i'm going to answer a few reviews as i haven't done that yet and it is fun!**

* * *

**The-writer1988: your update is here! hope you like it!**

**Iluvanakin- and I will!**

**SashaMonroe – Yay explosives! Ahsoka always misses the obvious**

**Nikol – Thank you, got to get the sarcasm in there! Thats always the best part about Ventress and Obi Wan besides the banter between them is the sarcasim they have with each other!**

**Gamegirl052 – I know I liked fours too but someone had to die and it couldn't be Flint cause he's awesome! And Echo. If I killed him I would cry cause I cried when he died in season 3, no jokes.**

**Enjoy! Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Enter the Danger**

The factory stood tall in front of the trio as the continuous sound of buzzing wings filled their ears and the lights shined in their eyes. They were so close to their goal, somewhere inside they would find Obi Wan and the clones probably tortured perhaps even dead. 'No don't think about that Anakin' Anakin thought to himself desperately. Ahsoka turned to her Master, seeing his tense face, pain in his eyes each of his nerves were beginning to show.

"Don't worry Master. Like you said, we'll get Obi Wan out there alive" Ahsoka said cheerfully, giving him a small squeeze on the arm.

"I hope your right Ahsoka, I hope your right" Anakin turned into a small world of his own, looking up at the spires, the cannons that bore down on them had not noticed them.

"Let's go" Anakin gestured towards the bridge and he ran towards the ledge. Ahsoka looked over to see a dizzying drop, it made her head spin and feel sick just from looking down at it.  
"Master, we're not going down there are we?" Ahsoka asked, nervously looking over the side still.

"No Snips, we're just going to walk through the front door and ask for a cup of tea. Of course we're going down there Ahsoka" Anakin said angrily, taking the backpack and swinging it onto his back. Rex shrugged towards Ahsoka and mouthed 'it will be ok'. Ahsoka smiled towards him, watching as he started to float into the air.

"Snips, like last time" Anakin snapped. Ahsoka rolled her eyes but began to giggle as Rex's face turned slightly pale and green as he put his helmet back on and continued to float over the cliff-edge.

"Let's go Snips" Anakin grinned at her and jumped over the side, Ahsoka in hot pursuit. The warm air whooshed past their ears as they continued to fall down the cliff, the sand spitting into their eyes. The ground came closer and closer until they brought their hands out and stopped their fall with the force. Rex continued to fall, screaming his head of making Ahsoka and Anakin grin with laughter as they used the force to slow down Rex's fall.

"Before you say anything Rex, where is the fun in that!" Anakin said laughing at his captains green face.

"Never do that again sir" Rex said, kneeling over and holding his stomach.

"Come on, we don't have time to spare" Anakin ran towards the cliff-wall and placed his hands across it. Confused by his actions Ahsoka moved to Rex and stroked his back as he threw up what food he had left in his stomach.

"Let it all up Rex, there's going to be no more of this jumping of cliffs!" Ahsoka joked with him, watching as the colour came slowly back to his face.

"Found it" Anakin shouted from across the cavern.

"Found what Skyguy" Ahsoka shouted back.

"The door!" Ahsoka ran over, Rex hot on her heels and saw Anakin struggling to open what looked like a piece of the cliff. Ahsoka watched in confusion and then amazement as a small door was revealed in the rock.

"Come on, let's go!" Anakin ignited his lightsaber, the blue ore shining the way through the alleyway like corridor as they walked in one after another. The door then closed and the only light was Anakin's sabre so Rex lit his helmet light showing paintings littering the wall. Each painting told a story but the one that interested him the most was the fat geonosian thing to his right with minions round it. Beside them round eggs littered the floor with worm like creatures slivering out of them. Rex shivered and rushed after Anakin and Ahsoka, not noticing the small movement on the floor by a yellow egg.

After about half and hour of walking through the tunnel they came across another door, this one rusting away instead of being disguised. They pushed it open very slowly and revealed a corridor that went in two directions.

"Now what Master" Ahsoka asked looking down each path.

Anakin thought for a while, looking down each path too, weighing up each option.

"Ok Snips, I have an idea but you're not going to like it. We're going to have to split up for a while"

"What?" Ahsoka asked, panic rising through her head.

"Don't worry Snips, Rex will be going with you in that direction and I'll go this way. We can stay in contact through our comlink and if not our bond. Ok?"

Ahsoka sighed and nodded; gesturing to Rex to follow her as she turned to see Anakin he had already gone. They walked down each corridor, looking out for any droids and geonosian's, hoping to hear the sound of Obi Wan's voice echoing down the corridor but all they heard was the odd sound of someone being tortured, the same voice of someone being tortured. They hurried towards the sound, the sound of their footsteps echoed through the halls as they came outside of a door, the continuing cries of pain growing louder.

"Master I think I found Obi Wan" Ahsoka said into her comlink.

"_That's great Snips, I'll meet you there" _Anakin's link cut off and Ahsoka drew he sabre, cutting through the door, Rex's blasters charged and ready to burst into life.

Ahsoka used the force and blew the hole from the door, revealing nothing but a dark room. The sound of rustling chains brought their attention to a small corner where two of the clones sat tied in chains.

"Echo, Flint. Are you ok?" Ahsoka asked rushing over to the troopers taking her lightsaber and cutting them free of their bonds. Flint stood up and rubbed his wrists, put his arm round Echo's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"We're fine sir, just a few bruises and scratches. Nothing too serious" Echo said, putting more of his weight on his right leg.

"Where are General Kenobi and the other trooper?" Ahsoka asked, looking round the room for Obi Wan and Fleet.

"We don't know sir, they dragged them of somewhere sir. The general is in pretty bad condition"

Ahsoka sighed again and contacted Anakin.

"Master, we have a problem. I've found Echo and Flint but Obi Wan and Fleet are not in the room. Flint says that they were dragged of somewhere else but they don't know where"

There was a small silence from the other end of the line until Anakin spoke again.

"_Ok Ahsoka, you're doing good. See if you can find Obi Wan, I'm still looking down my corridor" _Anakin said turning his comlink of again.

"Urgh why does he keep doing that" Ahsoka said angrily storming out of the room, being followed by the troopers.

More cries of pain brought their attention to another door.

"_Still not having fun my dear. What a shame let's up the pain a little more" _Ahsoka, Rex and the two clones listened at the door, listening to the blood curdling screams that echoed round the corridors.

"_Please stop, don't harm him any more,"_ the sound of a clone shouting out sounded out.

"_No I don't think I do want to stop" _Ventress's voice sound more sinister than normal as she continued to torture Obi Wan.

"Master I've found Obi Wan" Ahsoka said through her comlink.

"Great I'll be right there, don't do anything stupid"

The screams stopped, the continuous cry from the clone stopped. Ahsoka and Rex looked towards each other, confusion being one of the expressions not placed on their faces.

"Me Nahh!" Ahsoka cut the link of and drew her sabre from her belt again. Using the force she burst the door of its hinges to reveal Ventress holding an unconscious Obi Wan in her grip, her lightsaber stuffed at his neck.

"I knew you were out there" Ventress snared at Ahsoka, placing her lightsaber closer to Obi Wan's neck.

"Don't you dare" Ahsoka hissed at her, putting her own sabre towards her neck.

"You don't think I wouldn't, I'd like to see you try and stop me," she hissed back, gripping Obi Wan's hair in her hands, yanking it.

"Stop or he dies"

Ahsoka sighed again a deactivated her lightsaber and dropped it to the floor, the clank of it echoing round the room.

"Good, you know when to stop" Ventress smirked still holding Obi Wan.

"Let him go" Ahsoka said desperately, watching Ventress grip his face again, drawing blood with her nails.

"Not yet, lets wait for you Master Skywalker"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER ONCE AGAIN! CHILD CRULTY! (or adult crulty if your and adult!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Triumph Over The Power

**Chapter 7: Triumph over the power**

Anakin began to run, the latest transmission from Ahsoka had led him to believe she's found Obi Wan. He could tell she found him, he'd heard the screams through the comn and it sounded just like him. He picked up his pace and followed on Ahsoka's bond, though for some reason she wasn't answering.

_'Master it's a trap'_ Ahsoka's message went straight through their bond like a stone thrown into his head, he heard nothing after that.

"Damn it Ahsoka I told you not to do anything stupid" Anakin said out loud attracting the attention of a few battle droids.

"Come with us Jedi," the droids told him, their guns shoved into his face. Anakin put his hands up and let the droids take his sabre from his belt. The prodded him in the back using their guns and pushed him forward through the corridor.

'Maybe they'll lead me to Obi Wan' Anakin thought to himself joyfully, ignoring the dangers that could occur. They came to a door, what was left of a door. The door lay on the floor, the hinges had just been blown apart and splinters lay across the ground.

"Mistress we found the other Jedi," the droid on his left said to a shadow that moved.

"Good, he can see what he's missed"

"Master Run" Ahsoka's voice came out from the shadows as she was taken out to show a black eye procuring on her left eye.

"This is what happens when you let your little pet go run abouts" the voice hissed at him slowly moving from the shadows and revealing her pale face and icy eyes.

"Ventress what have you done with Obi Wan" Anakin hissed at her, spitting at her feet.

"Do you want to see him alive" Ventress asked, grinning at him and pulling Ahsoka from the grip of the droids and throwing her to the floor at her feet. She let her nails dig into Ahsoka's wrists drawing a few specks of blood. Anakin stepped forward quickly but Ahsoka shock her head at him as Ventress moved to click her fingers.

"Master don't" Ahsoka hissed at him.

"That's right Skywalker, you should listen to your pet" Ventress smirked at him, taking large strides towards him and letting her nails dig into his wrists. He noticed specks of blood on her fingers and arms, splatters of it decorating her dress. She let his blood glide across her lips making him and Ahsoka grimace in disgust.

"Hmm not as good" Ventress said with a slight frown, spitting the crimson from her mouth.

"Where's Obi Wan" Anakin snapped at her again, pulling Ahsoka to her feet despite her protests.

"I'm glad you asked" Ventress sneered at him snapping her fingers. Ahsoka's eyes filled with tears and desperation, her hand colliding with her face with a face palm. Anakin began to fill with worry now, watching Ventress's smirks, Ahsoka's scared expressions filling his head. And he saw why. The first people thrown in were Rex, Echo and Flint by Fleet. Anakin was surprised by this action, a clone throwing in his own brothers.

"Like my new slave Skywalker" Ventress sneered at him, gesturing the clone to her and tracing his face with her finger and licking his cheek. Anakin squirmed in disgust as he watched her action and Fleet just did nothing but stand. Ventress turned round and walked into the other room, from behind Anakin he felt metal clamp on his wrists as two droids gripped his hands, Ahsoka gaining the same experience.

"Snips what did you do?" Anakin hissed at his padawan.

"I didn't do anything Master" Ahsoka snapped back getting small punch in the side making her cry out in pain. The sound of an igniting sabre silenced the two of them making them turn towards the door and hear a small cry of pain.

_"Come on my dear you have some visitors" _Ventress's voice sounded from the other room and a slap sounded from the room making Anakin and Ahsoka wince in pain.

"Ahsoka what's going on in there?" Anakin whispered.

"You don't want to know Master" Ahsoka whispered back whimpering with fear. Anakin could tell he didn't want to know. He heard the door open and craned his head round to see Ventress swagger back into the room followed by two super battle droids holding a body in their grip. The body was limp, covered in blood and the leg was extending from and odd angle. He heard a grunt come from him as he was continuously pulled through the room towards them. 'Damn it Obi Wan, what have you done to yourself' Anakin thought desperately as Ventress held up her hand and had Obi Wan pulled to his full height. Obi Wan hissed in pain but fell silent at Ventress walking towards him, his face turned ghostly pale. Anakin watched his Master made no movements except squirm from her as her finger ran down his face and tugged at his beard slightly. He spat at her face like he did in the hologram and she immediately smacked him across the face.

"STOP IT" Ahsoka cried out, tears pouring down her smooth face. Anakin just glared at Ventress as she came to Ahsoka and slapped her as well, leaving a red weld across her cheek.

"See how the mighty have fallen Skywalker" Ventress snarled at him, her teeth bearing the gleaming white of death to him.

"Obi Wan hasn't fallen yet Ventress" Anakin hissed at her, watching as Obi Wans head lifted to show his face covered in blood.

"Drop him" Ventress snapped, clicking her fingers as she said it. At once the droids let their hold on him loosen and let him fall to the floor, pain ringing in Anakin's ears as he watched him cry out in pain. Ventress strode over and gripped Obi Wans face tightly, letting beads of blood slip down her fingers. She placed her hand on his leg and grinned towards Anakin.

"You wouldn't dare do that again" Echo's voice sounded out for the first time in a while as he watched her position herself to hurt the Jedi General who had survived so much.

"You don't think I will do you" Ventress asked, turning towards Anakin, a massive grin hitching on her face. Anakin looked down towards Obi Wan's pleading face, his pain he showed through that expression killed Anakin, he looked at Ventress, her eyes piercingly filled with happiness at the thought of torture.

"Don't worry, you wont feel a thing my dear" Ventress whispered into Obi Wan's ear, watching as he tried to squirm from her grip, his shivers of pain like a candle in the dark heating her heart. Then an explosion hit them. The sound of it exploding round the structure echoed in their ears as Ventress fell forward onto Obi Wan's extended leg, crushing it with her weight. Obi Wan screamed, his lungs at point blank on the way to bursting, the pain was like fire burning in his heart and it stung at every inch of his body. He watched as Anakin crushed the droids that held him with the force, freeing Ahsoka at the same time retrieved her sabre from Ventress's belt and ignited it. The green showing the pain and yet excitement in her eyes as she sliced through each droid. 'Anakin needs to work on that!' Obi Wan though to himself as Ventress pulled her weight of him and gripped his hair, pulling his face to her own.

"You planned this didn't you" Ventress hissed at him, specks of spit spraying across his face.

"Nope, that would be Anakin" Obi Wan snapped back, hearing the sound of two more sabres igniting, one being Anakin's. The blue glow shining hope into his heart. The other a crimson blade that was now being held to his neck. He felt the heat being projected of it glide across his neck as Ventress coughed for attention. Anakin's silence was all it took to make Ventress grin again, his expression blank but thoughts spread across his mind. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it' Anakin thought to himself bitterly. Ventress had won, she could kill Obi Wan right in front of him but she would have to pay the price. A sudden explosion ripped through the building and clone troopers ran in from all angles, windows, and doors anywhere they could get in. droids moved in from every corner of the building, the blaster shots coming closer and closer to Obi Wan as Ventress moved him towards a door, the sabre coming closer to his neck and the hair on his beard sizzling away. Anakin followed after her, his own lightsaber pointing towards her showing the glow in his eyes that continued to fire out glares.

"You wouldn't risk it Skywalker, I know you wont" Ventress sneered, her laughter echoing in Obi Wan's ear. Obi Wan watched as Anakin's expression became more relaxed and his eyes a calm pool of water. He felt a small nudge come through their bond

'You trust me don't you Master' Anakin asked through their bond.

'Of course I do, just get me out of here' Obi Wan sent back weakly, how he'd managed to do that he would never know!

Anakin laughed out loud, Ventress's face turned to sudden confusion and she closed the gap between his neck and the crimson sabre she held in her hand.

"I'll do it" Ventress said, desperation now filling her voice.

"I know you will Ventress that's why I'm doing this"

Anakin lifted his hand and pulled her crimson blade to him, the hilt of it smacking against the palm of his hand. Obi Wan fell to the floor, turned round and force pushed Ventress from him, sending her flying backwards into a large wall and knocking her unconscious.

"Obi Wan" Anakin cried out, running towards his Master and placing his arm around his waist to lift him.

"Before you say anything let me just say I told you so"


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

**Not one of my best chapters in the world. Actually probably one of my crapiest (Personally) oh well!**

**Only one chapter left. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Escape**

Anakin rushed over to Obi Wan and placed his arm round his waist, lifting him to his feet. Obi Wan hissed out in pain as he placed some pressure on his leg, he felt his bone split further through his skin slicing open old wounds.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa where do you think your going?" Anakin asked as Obi Wan tried to walk towards Ventress.

"We can take her into Republic custody Anakin, bring a quicker end to the killing" Obi Wan stuttered as he pulled his leg limply behind him and placing his hand on a wall.

"Obi Wan, another day another arrest. We need to get you out of here have you seen how bad you look" Anakin said seriously, ignoring Obi Wan's protest to move and pulled his arm round his shoulder and took him from Ventress.

"Since when did you become the Master" Obi Wan teased, sucking in the pain like air running though his veins.

"Since I took a padawan and my Master is too injured to speak" Anakin teased back leading him back through the corridors.

"Master the buildings coming apart" Ahsoka's shout echoed down the corridor as the two men looked to each other and sped up towards the sound of Ahsoka's panicking voice. They saw what she meant; the walls had begun crumbling round them, some of the roof had caved in blocking of exits they needed to pass. A small hole just big enough to squeeze through was their only way through the corridor, Obi Wan whilst he looked at it turned pale, feeling the warmth rush from his cheeks and to his head making him light-headed.

"Don't worry Obi Wan just take it easy. I'll see if I can shift some rock" Anakin told him, placing him gently on the floor and moving to the rubble. Obi Wan watched as his old apprentice lifted his hands and shook the rubble slightly making the ground shake, a few pieces of rock tumbled to the floor echoing round the corridor.

"Ok this really isn't working" Anakin said panting, sliding gently to the floor beside Obi Wan, sweat dripping down his face. Obi Wan stared at the rubble and struggled to his feet, balancing on one leg and using the wall for support.

"Obi Wan what are you doing?" Anakin said, his voice laced with panic.

"Getting us out of here" Obi Wan said, taking in a deep breath and relaxing his shoulders. He let go of the wall beside him and to Anakin's shock and surprise stretched out his hands and did a powerful force push the blew the rubble from the hall in a dramatic explosion.

"Why you didn't just do that I will never know" Obi Wan panted, leaning on the wall again and letting Anakin put his arm round his neck. They rushed through the corridors, heading closer to Ahsoka who continued to shout for them to hurry. Anakin felt as Obi Wan's weight began to drop on his shoulders as he continued to drag him through the corridors, his leg limply being dragged behind him and the rocks still tumbling down from the roof.

"Master we need to get out of here now" Ahsoka told them, putting her own arm round Obi Wan's now limp body as he slowly slipped unconscious. She struggled to keep up with Anakin's speed as she continued to whisper in Obi Wan's ear to keep him responding.

"Don't worry Master Kenobi, we just have to turn that corner and we don't have far to go" she continued to tell him as she felt his weight build on her shoulders making her sweat. She saw Anakin's face twisted with worry and anger as he dragged the two of them towards the exit, the light shining a glimmer of hope towards them as they rushed through the light and collapsed to the floor, watching as the roof collapsed behind them.

"That was…that was close Master" Ahsoka gasped out, taking Obi Wan's arm from her shoulder and rubbing it gently.

"Isn't it always Snips!" Anakin told her, giving her a wink and pulling Obi Wan's body from the factory.

"Are you ok Obi Wan?" Anakin asked as he pulled him onto one of the speeders left behind, letting Ahsoka climb onto the other. He heard a small grunt as he put him to the front and placed his arms round his chest to steer. Anakin shook his head at that as he pushed on the thrusters and sped of into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9: Worms

**Authors Notes: Right remember in the last chapter when i said 'the next chapter (i.e. this one) is going to be the last one',well... i lied! i had a genius idea come to me at stupid o'clock in the morning like usual i.e. 2 o'clock british time! So the next chapter and i promise you this i think is the last chapter i think anyway! Anywho enjoy!**

**(I dont think the next chapter will be the last! Maybe)**

* * *

_As they sped through the sand Obi Wan felt as head dropped slightly as he fought to keep his eyes awake, the sand pricked against his skin as it flared up all around him, the wind rushing through his hair and across his skin. He felt Anakin's arms tighten round his chest as they sped up, the sound of buzzing wings coming closer to them as Obi Wan turned round to see a group of Geonosian's flying towards them. _

_He heard Ahsoka scream and turned to her, watching a geonosian grab her arm and try to pull her from her speeder, small beads of blood dripped from her arm as she cried out in pain, trying to pry her arm from the creatures grip, her angst paining Obi Wan like a blow to the chest as he slowly lifted his hand and forced pushed the geonosian from her and watched it fly off into the distance. _

_"Thank you Obi Wan" Ahsoka called over, drawing her sabre and slicing through another that was heading in her direction. Obi Wan drew his own sabre and sliced through one that came at them on the side, watching its torso hit the floor. _

_"Anakin step on it"_ _Obi Wan_ _called out to Anakin, feeling him push upon the thrusters. As their speed picked up he felt his eyelids drop lower and lower until he saw nothing but a white light then black._

**Chapter 9: Worms**

Obi Wan lent back carefully upon the crate that he sat against, letting the cool metal smooth the burning of his back, the thumping in his head that continued to pound through his head. He took in a deep breath of the sweet air that he had missed for so long, letting it flow round his lungs like water. He watched as his troops rushed around him, taking the injured upon the gunships that surrounded him. He saw as Cody walked over to him, holding a medical capsule syringe. He felt his warm hand rest on his shoulder, feeling it grip gently on it as Cody pushed the capsule to his neck and released the chemicals into his blood stream.

"Sir are you alright?" Cody asked taking Obi Wan's outstretched hand and carefully pulling him to his feet.

"Never better Cody" Obi Wan said smiling slightly leaning into Cody's shoulder as he tried to keep the weight from his broken leg. The sound of shooting brought Cody round to see a few Clones firing into the air, a few geonosian's firing back.

"Excuse me sir" Cody said placing Obi Wan's hand on a crate and rushing of to help his men, hitting one of the geonosian's round the head with his gun. Obi Wan slowly limped away from the small battle. He sensed a life form coming up from behind him and turned to be faced with a clone trooper, his blank face, and his eyes that were glazed white like the light he saw before he passed out.

"Trip are you alright" Obi Wan asked, watching the clone wring his hands behind his back. He watched as Trip came closer and closer to him, blank canvas eyes.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Obi Wan thought to himself as the clone stood in front of him forcing him back into crates. He felt the metal jab painfully into his back as he turned to move the corner of it from his back. Out of nowhere he felt Trips hand grip his throat, the hard tension sucking the air from his lungs as he fought him off, he felt as he was forced to the ground, the sand bristling across his cheeks the heat billowing from the surface.

"Trip!" Obi Wan gasped out shocked to hear the weak sound puncturing from his throat running it dry.

"I'm sorry sir" Trip said blankly as two more troops came up from behind Obi Wan. He felt their cold hard grip grab at his arms, holding him down to the floor tightly. Obi Wan watched as Trip slowly removed his hands from behind his back revealing a small yellow egg. His face twisted in confusion as he watched the egg hatch, the pieces of it smashing, shattering in all directions to the floor and from his position on the floor he saw a small worm making its way into Trips outstretched hand. I slowly slid across Trips forearm leaving a slimy trail behind it, he felt as it raced up his arm, the stickiness glue to his arm. He squirmed uselessly in the clone trooper's grips, the hand on his throat becoming tighter until the worm was above him, its black eyes staring into his own as it snaked its way round his face and towards his nose until his vision blurred again and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10: Control

**Long update time i know, i'm sorry i've been caught up with school work again and i have been very tired lately so i am updating this story twice today maybe 3 times once i've finished the last chapter. not best one oh well!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Control**

Each passing of darkness sent waves of confusion through Obi Wan as he felt the creature slither round his body, each passing moment felt like an eternity, each second just a minute long as everything spun round his head like a yoyo, memories of forgotten things played in his head like a broken record player. _"I'm sorry Sir"_ Trips voice continued playing in his head as he felt his legs move without his consent, each little step was like he felt nothing.

_"Your mine now" _the deadly voice now played with Trips ghost voice.

"Hey Obi Wan you ok?" he heard Anakin's voice hit his head as Anakin's grip tightened round his arm and helped him move more freely.

"Obi Wan?" he felt Anakin's gaze stab him, his electric blue eyes hitting him in the chest.

"Just fine Anakin" came his own response, his voice sounding slightly creepy and controlled. Wait, control was what was controlling him. _'Break it' _he thought to himself desperately as he felt another Clone pass by him and pass him a rounded object. He let it twist round his fingers; the small cracks clipping his nails as he felt the shell begin to crack and pieces stick into his hand. _'No no no no' _he thought again desperately to himself.

"Anakin help me!" Obi Wan managed to say desperately through his breath as he felt himself drop the egg and withdraw his sabre from his belt.

"Obi Wan" Anakin said again watching as Obi Wan's sabre ignited and was brought into defence mode. Anakin ignited his own sabre and Obi Wan felt as he struck Anakin's lightsaber with his own, pushing weight down hard on him, each muscle strain pulled his head closer to destruction as he continued plummeting his weight on his brother.

"Obi Wan, snap out of it" Anakin shouted at him, now taking his own sabre and smacking it down on Obi Wan's, Obi Wan felt his knees give way slowly as he rolled to the side and cried out in pain, pressure being built upon his broken leg as he fell to the floor.

"Brother get up" a Clones voice sounded behind him as he felt him pull him to his feet.

"Trip" Anakin called out to the Clone watching as he handed Obi Wan an egg and turned him back. Anakin saw how blank Obi Wan's eyes really were; no colour was present from the familiar warm glow.

"Obi Wan I know your still in there" Anakin shouted as he blocked another swing from Obi Wan's sabre feeling his knees buckle.

"Anakin kill me please" Obi Wan said desperately feeling tears weld up in his eyes as his leg continued to snap under his weight.

"I can't Master" Anakin said, feeling his own tears weld in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Obi Wan" Obi Wan heard a voice appear behind him as he turned and saw Ahsoka with her sabre, swinging it across his forehead and knock him out cold. He felt a cold state come over his body and felt his leg crack more.

"See Master it wasn't that hard!"


	11. Chapter 11: Survival

**Second Update of the Day!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Survival**

A white and black light consumed his vision, pulling him through a void of warmth. Little pinpricks of sound echoed round his head, small quick memories of what had just happened played through his head again, Ahsoka hitting him across the face with her sabre, Anakin's welding tears hitting him like bricks and the feeling of the coarse egg twisting through his fingers.

_"Obi Wan, are you there?"_ Anakin's voice played in his head like a tape recorder as warmth floated across his skin as a cover covered his skin.

_"Master is he ok?"_ Ahsoka's worried voice came into his head now, a warm hand brushed across his head, a smooth hand.

_"He'll be ok Snips" _Anakin's voice came again, he had to wake up. Eyes were heavy, he wanted to wake but he couldn't.

"Uhhh" a groan came from Obi Wan's throat, it felt more like a growl as he slowly forced his eyes open.

"Master!" Anakin shouted out rushing to his side and looking over his face.

"Anakin, give him room" Ahsoka said gently still keeping one hand on his forehead and another on Anakin's chest.

"Ahsoka Move" Anakin shouted at his young apprentice, pushing her aside to the floor, his eyes darker than usual.

"Obi Wan?" he asked gently now, seeing his Master's blank face looking up at him, small beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He let his hand glide across it, shocked to feel how warm it felt to the touch.

"Ahsoka something's wrong" Anakin said finally, not looking towards her, but hearing her come up behind him and rest her hand on his shoulder.

"Master I was trying to tell you, he has a fever" Ahsoka began. "He might not make the night" Anakin stared at her now, his head whipping round to face her, small tears welding up in her eyes as she took a cold flannel and pressed it gently to the Jedi Master's face as though it would save him. He stood up, feeling his head go dizzy and his world spin round like he was drunk on the force.

"Master, Skyguy? Are you there?" Ahsoka waved her hand in front of his face, placing one of her hands on his cheekbone, his own hand placing itself on top of it.

"Don't worry he's tough he'll make it"

"But what if he doesn't Snips?" Anakin asked innocently as though he were a young child.

"He will"

"I'm going to stay with him Snips, in case…in case he does go" Anakin felt warm tears slip down his cheeks as he tried to hold them in, but he couldn't. He felt Ahsoka's arms enclose round his chest as her own tears dripped down the front of his tunic, her small sobs hitting his chest like a lightsaber to the chest. He would make sure his Master would survive, if it was the last thing he did he would.

The night came in fast, too fast for Anakin's liking as he continuously stayed by his Master's side, holding tightly onto his limp sweaty palm as though it were something holy. Every so often he would place his hand upon his forehead when he began to cough and splutter, sending relaxing waves of the force through his blood in currents.

'There must be something I can do' he thought to himself desperately as he held looked into the blank expressionless face.

"Master, how is he doing?" Ahsoka asked, coming into the room, two steaming mugs in her hands.

"Not good Ahsoka, I don't think he's going to make it" Anakin said, not looking directly at his young apprentices face, knowing that if he did he would break down in tears. He needed to stay strong, for Ahsoka, for him, for Obi Wan. A small cough brought their attention to Obi Wan, his eyelids flickering slightly, his wheezing chest that continued to rise irregularly. Then it stopped. Anakin felt his eyes widen, he gripped his Master's hand tightly and sent waves of the force through his body.

"Master what's happening?" Ahsoka asked, as she watched Anakin hunch over Obi Wan's body.

"He's not breathing Ahsoka" Anakin cried out, tears flowing down his cheeks, desperately as he tried to bring his Master, his friend, Father, his brother back to life for at least another minute.

"OBI WAN" Anakin cried out, placing his head onto his chest and crying hard. Never had he wanted to loose someone like that, dying in front of him in a hospital bed, never. Small tears sounded from behind him as he turned to see broken mugs on the floor, a crunched Ahsoka holding her knees tightly. Her silent tears puncturing Anakin hard as he got up and hugged Ahsoka tightly.

"It's ok Ahsoka, remember there is no death only the Force" Anakin recited the code he had followed for his childhood, through his knight hood under the tutelage of his now dead Master.

"Master he can't be dead" Ahsoka cried, harder than she'd ever done before.

"I know Ahsoka" Anakin patted her shoulder and wiped her eyes gently with his finger, feeling the salty tears drip down his fingers. A small breath came through Anakin's ears, a wheeze just small but big enough to make Anakin turn round and look down at his deceased Master. His former deceased Master. He felt his face twist into confusion then into a wide smile, he watched the chest rise up slowly still irregular but he was breathing.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin shouted to Ahsoka who looked up at him to see a massive grin on his face, small tears dripping down his face.

"Um Master are you ok?" Ahsoka asked, coming towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"More than fine Soka" Anakin cried, hugging her tightly round her middle. Ahsoka looked over his shoulder slowly and screamed. She watched as Obi Wan's chest slowly rose and his eyelids flickered again. Ahsoka grabbed onto Obi Wan's hand and let one hand rest gently on his forehead that was now slightly cooler.

"Master Obi Wan?" Ahsoka asked Obi Wan gently, whispering into his ear and feeling his hair tickle her cheek.

"Ah…Ahsoka?" Obi Wan whispered, his voice coarse and silent.

"Its ok Master Obi Wan your ok now" Ahsoka whispered again.

"Obi Wan your alive!" Anakin asked joining Ahsoka at her side.

"Obviously" Obi Wan whispered sarcastically. Anakin laughed making a Medical Clone walk into the room at look towards them in confusion.

"He survived!" Anakin said running to the Clone and hugging him tightly.

"He survived!"


	12. Chapter 12: Recovery

**Authors notes: Hello everyone welcome to the final chapter of Geonosian Troubles (Dont cry!). When i first started this story of i didn't think i would get as many reviews or views as i did!**

**44 REVIEWS**

**3,429 VIEWS!**

**Epic! Thanx to everyone who read this story, reviewed it, favourited and followed etc... i love you all!**

**This isn't one of my greatest chapters ever but i hope you like it, don't get confused by the ending it will come!**

**Look out for another 'Episode my style' soon. The next one of these will be of the Slave Arc in Season 4 titled 'Kidnapped'**

**Story updates: **

**2# Durges Revenge: Chapter 5 coming.**

**Surviving the Order: New chapter soon.**

**Anakin and Ahsoka... :New chapter soon**

**Chapter 12: Recovery**

"_Master Obi Wan?" Ahsoka's small voice began to fill his head, her smooth hand drifting by his own hand._

"_Ah…Ahsoka?" he heard himself whisper, shocked at his coarse voice._

"_Its ok Master Obi Wan your ok now" Ahsoka whispered into his ear again._

"_Obi Wan your alive!" Anakin's shocked voice, hearing someone move around the room. _

"_Obviously" he said sarcastically. _

"_He survived!" Obi Wan heard Anakin shout out before he let himself drift of into a unknown world known as sleep._

Obi Wan let himself sink into his covers, the warmth taking his body deep into the force. The cast on his leg itched like crazy, but he tried ignoring it knowing that it was just a process of recovery. He felt the brace hold his bone in place, feeling it pierce through his skin as he moved gently. He slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position and rested his back on the headrest, letting the cool metal cool his neck. Smells of linen continued to fill his nose as he let the blanket drift slowly of his arms.

"Obi Wan?" Anakin's voice sounded from beside Obi Wan as he turned his head slowly to see Anakin walking in towards him, his robes now clean and removed of all signs of blood and sand, behind him Ahsoka walked in after him each of her steps bouncy and filled with happiness. He saw a small smile come to Anakin's face as he walked to his bed side and sat beside him, gripping his hand gently and yet firm enough to let Obi Wan know that Anakin felt pain beyond the darkness.

"Anakin" Obi Wan began gripping Anakin's hand slightly and pulling himself into a direct contact position, seeing the remorse in his eyes and the awkward smile on his face.

"You did everything you could. It wasn't your fault"

"But it was. If I had gotten there quicker, if I hadn't let Ventress grab you, you would be ok now" Anakin shouted, a few tears dripping down his cheeks as he held Obi Wan's hand tighter.

"Anakin none of this is your fault" Obi Wan said again tracing the slit that lay on Anakin's wrist, feeling the skin fold across his finger. "Anakin " Obi Wan said again, holding onto his wrist and making him look at him, his eyes shining brightly into his own. Anakin tugged his wrist free and moved away from him, feeling Obi Wan's aura sadden.

"I'm going to get a drink" at that Anakin walked from the room, not turning back to face either of them. Obi Wan sighed at that, he could sense the darkness that his former apprentice held and it was consuming him.

"Ahsoka?" Obi Wan asked, turning his head to Ahsoka who was still looking through the door.

There was a small silence between the two of them, perhaps the awkwardness of the situation making Ahsoka feel nervous.

"Yes Master Obi Wan?"

"Keep an eye on Anakin for me" Ahsoka nodded her head slightly and held onto Obi Wan's hand tightly, his rough skin connecting with her smooth. "Keep an eye on him"


End file.
